The present invention is related to vent cutters which are used to separate the end of the rectal passage from the carcass of animals in the preparation of meat and poultry for the consumer market. This type of equipment must be designed for ease in handling as well as ease in cleaning to meet rigid health standard. Air operated cutters of the type which are presently available generally require a separate cleaning after each use. This requires two separate hand operations in order to perform the cutting and cleaning functions.